The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for use with drug delivery devices relating to control of the drug delivery devices according to information representative of a condition or operational state of the drug delivery devices.
Drugs can be administered through the use of drug delivery devices, such as autoinjectors or on-body injectors or infusers. These devices may replace older delivery systems using the combination of a syringe and a vial containing the drug or medicament, or a pre-filled syringe. Autoinjectors and on-body injectors may be used to automate the injection and delivery or administration process, thereby simplifying the process for certain patient groups or sub-groups for which use of the syringe/vial combination or pre-filled syringe systems is disadvantageous, whether because of physiological or psychological impediments.
Even with the use of drug delivery devices, such as autoinjectors, patients may experience challenges during the initial use of the drug delivery device after they have been prescribed a drug that is delivered or administered through the use of a drug delivery device. For example, the user may be uncertain whether the injection should be delayed after a drug delivery device has been removed from cold storage, such as in a refrigerator, and if the injection should be delayed, how long it should be delayed. Additionally, the user may be uncertain whether the medication inside the drug delivery device is the medication prescribed for them. Further, the user may be uncertain whether the medication has expired. Still further, the user may also be uncertain if the actions and their sequence necessary to correctly operate the drug delivery device.
In addition, after a substantial period of storage, various features of the drug delivery device may require initiation and/or acceleration to ensure proper delivery of the medication. For example, after the drug delivery device has been removed from cold storage, the temperature of the medicament inside the drug delivery device may need to be raised prior to injection. While passive warming of the medication is possible, it may be desirable to hasten this process so that the user to not have to wait a significant period of time to deliver the drug. Also, onboard electronics of the drug delivery device may need to be awakened from a low-energy state to a high-energy state prior to drug delivery.
As set forth in more detail below, the present disclosure sets forth an drug delivery system embodying advantageous alternatives to existing drug delivery devices and that may address one or more of the challenges or needs mentioned above.